Slash
by xbabycakessxox
Summary: She's sent away to a hospital to help her cutting, will she get out soon, and stay with the boy she meets, or stay in for a long time? R&R - BAD SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

I arrived this morning,

At the place called Rockfeild Center

Everyone says it's a treatment center -

Looks like hell and a psych ward to me.

I don't know how long I'll be here

But it'll probably be a while, no doubt.

Easier to keep me away - I think.

They've isloated me to myself

For 24 - lonely, stupid hours

Until they know I'm not totally psycho

As if I'm going to kill myself in this joint.

They've thought of every way you could,

And taken all that shit away.

The little black nurse pokes her head in.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asks me.

I nod once in response.

"Got everything unpacked, and put away?"

I nod once again.

"Your roommate will be back soon."

She then takes her head out, and leaves.

I plop down on the bed,

Which makes a squeaking noise, and

I sigh.

_I shouldn't be here._ I think to myself,

Staring blankly at the tiled celing

_I don't belong here._

I nod to myself, and sigh again

As I close my eyes

No more than 30 seconds later, a girl

With waist length blonde hair,

And amazing topaz eyes walks in

And she lays on the other bed,

Hers doesn't squeak.

_Hey._

She says, in a really soft voice.

I nod in response once.

_I'm Emerson, whats your name?_

She says in a soft voice again.

"Loganne." I whisper, the only words I've spoken so far.

"I don't wanna talk about why I'm here."

She nods.

_Neither do I love, neither do I._

I close my eyes, It's been a long day.

And then, I slowly drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to

Someone saying my name, over and over.

It's Emerson, of course.

_Come on honey, It's breakfast time._

_They're letting you off isolation early._

"I'm not hungry." I reply, and let out a soft groan.

Then, my stomach growls, letting her know I'm lying.

_Come on, sweetheart. _

_Some food will do your pretty self good._

She says, almost pleading.

I open my eyes, looking at her.

"Fine, give me five minutes to get dressed."

She smiles, and nods.

_Will do. Just come out when you're done,_

_And I'll introduce you to everyone else here._

She says, then gets up, and walks out.

It would be so easy to just fall back asleep,

But I kind of want to meet everyone.

So, I get up, and throw on a pair of jeans,

And a black hoodie, careful not to mess up the

Bandages.

I walk outside then, and there standing side by side,

Are 4 girls, and 4 boys -

9 of us total, in this crazy house.

_Hey sweetie._

Emerson comes up, and rubs my shoulder softly.

She points at all the people, one by one.

_This is everyone. Lakelyn, Lyla, Celeste,_

_Brielle, Blake, Kristofer, Blaine, Luca and Elliott._

_And everyone, _

_Meet Loganne._

They all turn to look at me, and I sigh.

They're all gorgeous.

_Hey._

They all say, at different times.

I smiled back, not saying anything yet.

_Hey, I'm Blaine._

Says a boy, with sandy blonde hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes.

I did a small once-over, noticing the cuts on his wrists.

Oh joy, looks like we have something in common.


	3. Chapter 3

We all walked to the cafeteria,

Incredibly slow, looks like people here aren't morning people.

I chuckle in my head at that.

Blaine is on my one side, and Emerson is on my other.

I pull my sleeves down, hoping no one will see;

The thing I'm most ashamed of.

Blaine wraps his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

And I whisper, "I don't wanna feel alone anymore."

He nods, and pulls me gently closer to him.

And I'm not freaked out, or anything.

For once, I smile.

I sort of nuzzle my face into his shoulder,

As I let one tear silently fall down my fragile cheek.

He wipes it away.

He speaks so only I can hear, into my ear.

_I need someone to just love. You up for the challenge?_

I nod, and kiss his shoulder.

I was always called a flirt, but I didn't really notice

Until now.

Hell, I just met this boy.

And we're in a psych ward.

He opens the door to the cafeteria, and holds it open.

_After you, sweetie._

I smile, and detach myself from his grasp,

And walk slowly into the cafeteria.

We get our pancakes, and sit at a table, the three of us.

And I don't talk, or touch my food.

Neither does Emerson, I notice.

Blaine rubs my arm gently, concern in his beautiful eyes.

_It's okay, Lo._

He said softly.

I fake a smile, and shake my head no.


	4. Chapter 4

If it was okay,

I wouldn't be here, I should have been more careful.

We walk back to our unit, it was group time.

"I don't want to go in."

I say to Blaine.  
_Me either. We'll just sit out here, alright sweetie?_

He says comfortingly as he rubbed my shoulder again.

He then sat on the ground, and I sat next to him

This time, he slid his arm around my too tiny waist.

"It's good to actually feel something, someone."

I whisper, laying my head onto his chest gently.

_Tell me about it._

He said, resting his chin on top of my head.

I felt the warm tears coming again.

He wiped my eyes, gently, softly.

_Don't cry, Lo. Please._

He said, looking at me.

"How can I not?"

I ask, my hands starting to shake gently.

He unwraps his arm from my waist, and takes

My small hands in his big ones.

_You've got me, and Emerson._

_And everyone else here, you'll learn to love us._

_We already love you._

He kissed my forehead softly, and I smiled.

A real smile, for once.

We stayed like that until group was over.

_Lets go watch some TV with everyone._

He said standing up.

He then pulled me up as well, smiling.

We didn't touch on our way there.

So I turned to a boy with long black hair and dark eyes.

"Whats your name?"

I say softly, looking at him.

_Kristofer, and this is Elliott._

He said, pointing to a similar looking boy.

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you guys."

They nodded back, agreeing as we entered the TV room.

Elliott turned on the TV, and I sat between Kristofer and Blaine.

Emerson was on Blaine's other side.

And for the next hour, we watched Spongebob.


	5. Chapter 5

Then, it was time for lunch

"Can I stay back?" I asked Blaine and Kristofer.

_I'm not going down either, you should stay back with me._

Kristofer said, smiling softly.

I smiled, and nodded.

"That sounds great."  
I then gave Emerson and Blaine hugs, and they left.

Kristofer and I stayed in the TV room,

And I pulled my knees to my chest.

"How come you're here?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little bit.

_Suicide attempt, I overdosed._

_What about you?_

I sighed, and whispered barely in a voice at all.

"Cutting. Eating disorder. Depression."

_I'm sorry._

He said, rubbing my shoulder as Blaine had.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you have no reason to be."

He smiled, andI leaned my head onto his shoulder.

I adjusted myself to be more comfortable.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

_You look so fragile, and adorable when you're like this._

He said, a smile in his voice.

I laughed, and nodded.

"I just like to cuddle a lot more than I should."

_I can tell._

I laughed again, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for just letting me sit here with you."

He blushed a little, and smiled.

_Hey, it's no problem. I'm here for you._

"And I'm here for you."

I say, smiling.

Then, everyone came back from lunch

Kristofer and I stood up.

_It's room time now, you get alone time with your room mate_

_And you get to make your bed and stuff._

He said, hugging me.

I hugged him back gently, and smiled.

"Thanks again, Kris."

_Anytime sweetie, anytime at all._


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Emerson into our room,

And we sat down on the small couch in there.

_You and Blaine are getting pretty comfy._

She said, smiling.

"Yeah, he's really nice. So is Kristofer."

I said, smiling softly, playing with a loose thread on my shirt.

_You can have either of them, but I call Blake._

She said, laughing.

_Hey, how come you're here?_

I sighed.

"Cutting. Eating disorder. Depression. You?"

_Eating disorder, and I don't open up to people._

She said, looking at me.

She then wrapped her arm around me, and I leaned into her.

I yawned.

"When's bedtime?" I asked, smiling.

_10:00, but you can go in anytime after dinner._

She said, and pulled a spare blanket over us.

_You can take a nap now, I'll wake you._

I nodded, and closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to something pressing against my lap,

I opened my eyes, to see Blaine sitting in my lap.

I laughed, and squealed.

"Blaine, get off!" I said, giggling.

_But I wanna sit with you._

He whined, like a little kid.

"You can sit with me, but not ON me."

I said, still smiling.

_Can I kiss you?_

He asked, so bluntly, I was shocked.

I nodded my head yes, and he smiled

He then put his hand on my cheek softly,

Then he bent his face to mine, and hesitated a moment,

Then, his lips danced across mine softly.

I kissed back gently, and wrapped my arms around his neck,

And laced my fingers in his hair.

After a few moments, he pulled away

We both caught our breath, and then he whispered,

_Wow. I never thought I'd feel something like that._

I nodded, agreeing.

He pressed his lips against mine again,

But only for a breif moment, me smiling.

_Now, we get to go to dinner, and you little girl,_

_Are going to eat something._

He said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded a little.

"Not a lot though, I'm really not hungry."

I said.

_As long as it's something._

_I need you to get better, love. You're too beautiful to hurt like this._

He said, and kissed my forehead.

I smiled a little.

"Blaine, how come you're here?"

I asked, looking him in the eyes.

_I fucked up, and cut a little too deep and took too many pills._

_I would be dead right now if it weren't for my mom._

He said, and sighed.

_But no, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying to get a rush._

"I know what you mean." I said, agreeing.

He then sat next to me, and pulled me into his lap.

_Did you know that you look beautiful? You always do._

He said, me blushing as he pressed his lips against mine again.

Oh no, you're falling for him, Lo.


	8. Chapter 8

The little black nurse came in then,

And cleared her throat.

"I won't tell anyone, if you come with me to see your therapist, Loganne."

I nodded, and kissed Blaines cheek, and stood up.

I smiled the whole way to the office.

As I walked in, my therapist introduced herself.

_Hello Loganne, I'm Dr. Pritt._

_It's nice to finally meet you, darling._

She said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Pritt."

_Now Loganne, can you tell me why you're here?_

I cleared my throat and nodded.

"My cutting, my eating disorder, and my depression."

I said, confidentlly.

_Thats good you know why._

_Now, what we need to figure out is how to fix it._

_Do you have any ideas?_

"I need to get away from my parents."

I said, already knowing they were the problem.

_How come your parents?_

"They put too much pressure on me, and I crack.

I can't keep doing that, Dr. Pritt."

_No, you can't._

_Whats your solution?_

"To live with my grandparents once I leave here."

_Alright, it seems as you know what you want._

_This was just an introduction meeting, you can go to dinner now._

She said, standing up.

I stood up as well, and shook her hand gently.

"Thank you Dr. Pritt." I said, walking out.

The little nurse walked me to the cafeteria.

I got a salad, and a bottle of water,

And went to sit with Emerson, Blaine, Elliott and Kris.

_How'd it go, love?_

Elliott asked as I sat down.

"Short." I said, playing with my salad.

_It was the introduction meeting._

Blaine said, taking my free hand, as his eyes searched for mine.

I looked up, into his eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah, thats what the doctor said. She's really nice."

I said, and then took a small bite of my salad.

He ran his thumb along the back of my hand, smiling.

_You're so adorable, Lo._

Then, just so I could hear, he whispered in my ear,

_And I'm beginning to fall for you._


	9. Chapter 9

My heart fluttered as he said that,

And I smiled back towards him.

"I'm starting to fall for you too."

I said, and kissed his hand softly.

He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kristofer give

A weird glance to me and Blaine.

"You okay Kris?" I asked, turning away from Blaine.

He nodded.

_I'm perfectly fine._

He said, attitude in his voice.

Elliott then whispered something in his ear, and he laughed.

Then Elliott kissed Kris' lips softly.

I did a double take.

"Whoa, are you two gay?"

I asked, smiling.

_Yeah, got a problem with it, love?_

Kris asked, smiling, taking Elliotts hand.

"Not at all, I just didn't realize."

I said, taking a sip of my drink, and a bite of the salad.

I turned back to Blaine, and he lowered his lips to my ear.

_Will you be mine?_

I smiled, and nodded, and kissed his nose.

"I will, sweetie."

He smiled, and kissed my lips softly.

Dinner was over then, and we walked to the unit.

Movie time.

The only thing they had was Drumline.

I sat next to Blaine and Emerson, Elliott and Kris

Next to Blaine, and Lakelyn next to Emerson.


	10. Chapter 10

As we were going to bed,

Emerson's arm and mine were linked,

With my other holding Blaine's hand.

I was laughing and smiling for real -

For the first time in a long time.

_I'll see you tomorrow baby._

Blaine said as he kissed my forehead, then my nose,

Then my lips.

I kissed him back, then he pulled away and walked to his room.

I walked into the room with Emerson, and sat

On the comfy small couch, and flipped on our tv.

Our room had gotten moved, since we both moved up a level.

We now had a tv, and 2 comfy chairs with a couch

And a real toilet.

"I rushed things with him, didn't I?"

I asked Emerson, sighing.

_No, you just really like each other._

She said, convincingly.

I nodded, and cuddled up on the couch, smiling.


End file.
